SUPERNATURAL INCORP
by I'heart' stories Lydia Black
Summary: a regular guy is being himself, but lives with it.his job is a secratary/temp only thing he is good at. then he gets sent to an agency that deals in  the supernatural only to find out it's real .wherewolves, vampires, mythical gods from who know's where


Supernatural Incorperated

An Average life is what you would expect, right? not here, not in this town of old Koswella Florida.

My name is Gavin, Gavin Camden. i work at a temp agency. not what you thought, im sure.

why would i guy like me be working at temp angency? it's the only thing im good at, filing paper,marking papers and marking them again, then orginizing, and reorginizing. figures.

walking up to SUPERNATURAL INC. (i know, wierd and oblivious) i thought it's gonna be ok, just another day of file work.

what a horrible life, 25 years old, no wife, no kids, and my "girlfriend" was not only cheeting but broke up with me too. not a suprise, but still over the phone is better than getting it written on your hand at a restaruant.

I knock and call out "hello? is anyone there?", no answer. putting my stuff down on the front desk i walk in to the back room.

modest place i soppose, could use some work. Green covered every wall, the front desk was mohogony with light stain but no chairs.

The back room wasn't all the great either, it was still green but there was no furniture except two file cabanet's, and purple desk. what was on the desk was far more interesting

I find a girl, black hair, black clothes and fair skin. Or at least that was all i could see from the behined her. she was sitting on the purple desk, devoring chineas, and looking over paper's murmuring to herself.

Knocked on the doorway and cleared my throught.

she turned and jumped off the table.

i could see her in full view now, blue eye's, lip's as red as ruby's, and heart shaped face with small but slightly croked nose.

"oh good it's you!" then she looked at her watch " and just in time, we have somewhere to be" she said grabing her jacket

she needes a jacket in this weather? he was practicly backing.

"we do? i just got here, shouldn't you tell me your name?"

" I have feeling you will catch up real quick, and the name" she replied heading for the door

"is Cassandra, just Cassandra"

she walked out, well apperently to fill the job requirment's you have to learn on the go, so i followed her.

She was out in the near by parking lot. heading for a red cadalac.

"seriously? you own a cadalac?"

getting in the replied " yes i do, if you have problem talk to the superiors."

"not at all" i said getting in.

getting in, the rearview mirror reflefcted my Brown eyes. i always thought they where dull, and that they compleatly matched the rest of me. im not buff but im not im not whimp or bean pole either. i work out sometimes but just to be healthy, i have black hair cropped short, but it is getting lengthy at this time of year, averadge nose, a wide mouth. not exactly the greatest looking person in the world, but im not the worst either.

"so where are we headed?" i ask

Glancing at peice of paper she held

she said " hotel Lorenzo on avenue Harold."

"why?"

"it's what we do, or at least it's what the used to be 'we' did, my last partner left the bussiness, something about being bossy"

pulling up to Harold street didn't exactly ease my nerves, super creapy,even in daylight.

She got out and pulled a camera out of the back seat. she walked briskly to the nearest bush. i of course fallowed her.

"wait, partner? im just a -" and got cut off by her shoving my head down. suprising strength for a girl.

with witch she replied "if you don't keep your head down, they are gonna see us"

"who?"

"shhhh... keep your voice down, i paid the maid 20 bucks to keep the window open"

She clicked the shutter botton, as two figures walked to the front of a window and started talking.

"no you don't undertand, im just a temp"

"ah, you had one of those job's huh?" shitter click

"no im really a temp"

shutter click

"listen your from corrprate right?" she said looking at me

"well..."

"yes or no"

"yes, technechly, but-"

"then you belong here, but nothing" she replied putting the camera back to her eys again and taking another click

"but you don understand,-"

"i understand just fine"

the two figures in the window a man and woman where talking, the woman was taned and had white hair while the man had light olive skin tone and darker brown hair. then the unexpexted happend (at least un expected for me) she fell into his arms and leaned her head back, exposing her neck. he got his look of delight on his face then fast as lightning, struck at her neck with his teeth and bit in.

"holy shi-"

like a slap back to the future she clamped a hand over my mouth,she was seriosly strong for woman.

"we cant let them see us or hear us, dummy, god is this your fist day on the job as feild agent!"

i try to say something but it only comes out as a small muffled gasp for breath.

but she doesn't do anything, just turnes toward the window and stands still as stone barley even letting out a breath

Apperently when biting people is your favorite past time, it gives you the perfect view to look out the window and spot people spying on you. or at least that's what happened to the guy in the window

"run...Run! now!"

and we ran to cadalac and raced out of the parking lot.

"oh my gosh!, what thrill, i love adrenalin! the pictures where so worth it too!"

she said looking in the rearview mirror

"and it look's like the fun ain't over yet!"

"what!"

yep, we where being followed. just my luck.

we weaved and doged and weaved untill about an hour later

"ok i think we lost him"

"seiously! is this how you live your life, every day?"

"well, not every day, i do have the weekend's off"

"oh, god i got a job with an adrenalin junky! things couldn't get any worse"

"yes, yes it could reality is a lot kinder to humans then you think"

Wait, humans? she talk as if she isn't one but considering what i just saw, reality just got a lot more comlicated


End file.
